


The Importance Of Trust

by Alili_Lunamoon



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: A Cute End, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Era, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of kisses too, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alili_Lunamoon/pseuds/Alili_Lunamoon
Summary: Benjamin fears that Washington does not entirely trust him, and the General show him how must he's wrong.
Relationships: Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington
Kudos: 20





	The Importance Of Trust

Benjamin sighed. In all the reports he had receive, there was not a single letter from Culper. Not even a simple information, certifying that he was fine. If something bad happened to him, he would blame himself. After all, it was up to him to protect him. He watched his pen, lost in his reflections. It doesn't look like it, but Abe had always been the most determined one of their group since their childhood. Benjamin knew he would never stop putting himself in danger. But who was he to speak, he who was a major in the Continental Army? Who was he to blame Abe for being so invested in his spy missions, when he was the one bringing him in the fight for their country?

He sighed again. Maybe he was just having misconceptions. Abe was a husband, and a father before a spy. He must be doing more important things than thinking to reassure his childhood friend.

He dipped his pen in the ink, and let it be traced on the paper as he wrote.

He felt guilty, that was all. He felt guilty because, from the beginning, he had always thought of making Washington proud of him, without even thinking about his friends. ANd the result was, Anna, Abe and even his wife Mary found themselves entangled in his important spy ring. Them, who once had a quiet and secure life, they could be threatened at any moment, because of his unconsciousness. This guilt, a punishment for being so selfish, no doubt.

He put down his pen. He couldn't write anymore. His mind was definitely elsewhere.

Washington had an incredible charisma, certainly, and many of his men could testify it, but at the point of making him forget the safety of his childhood friends? Benjamin wasn't easily influenced.

He got up, quickly tidied up his desk, and blew out his candle. Then, now in the dark, he went to settle in his bed, without even putting on his night clothes or covering himself with a sheet. He only wanted to think.

He stared at the ceiling of his tent for a moment, as if it would give him any answer.

He realized he cared a lot for Washington. He didn't admire him the way all those men projected him into a god or a hero ; No, it was more reasonable, at least he thought, and if he was loyal to him it was because he wanted to serve him. To serve him, whether by his actions, or by his ideas. To make him happy, and proud. 

He closed his eyes. Not in order to fall asleep, but in order to make his mind clearer.

He felt lonely, at that moment... but if he, who was surrounded by friends, felt so lonely just one night, what did Washington feel like? He who was always suspicious, particulary since Arnold's betrayal... He turned in his bed. How could he show Washington that he could, and should trust him, more than anyone?

He was already doing everything he could to maintain the Culper Ring stable, and to bring back the truest informations. He fought when he had to and fulfilled his missions. What more could he do?

And above all, why did this trust was so important to him? If Abe or Anna suddenly began to be suspicious of him, he wouldn't really care... but Washington... 

He already disappointed him by the past, he didn't want to disappoint him again.

He had to talk to him. 

He got up and went out of his tent. When he crossed the camp, he noticed few groups of soldiers talking around a fire. Everything seemed surprisingly calm. But he didn't pay more attention. 

When he arrived in front of Washington's tent, he immediately regretted his eagerness. What was he going to say to him? 

He took a deep breath.

And entered.

The general was sitting at his desk, in the corner of the tent, and was so concentrated on the letter he was writing that he didn't even notice his presence. Benjamin cleard his throat, and Washington immediately turned around. 

He didn't even look surprised to see him.

"Good evening, Major Tallmadge. Isn't it already night? It may me quite late, you should be sleeping." Even if it was a advice, Benjamin felt like a child hearing this statement. "Why have you come? Do you have new informations I need to know?"

"No, General, right now, I... I wanted to apologize."

Washington turned to him entirely, and raised an eyebrow. Benjamin took this as a question.

"It's just, I just kind of realized I acted too much without even thinking. I'm supposed to be your Head of Intelligence, manage your spy ring, and yet I put our spies in danger. The life of each of our men counts, and I am not even able to preserve the lifes of the ones who aren't even soldiers."

"Benjamin... what's happening?"

He had pronounced his first name. His heart missed a beat. He was so pleasant to hear, with that voice that made him shudder... A silence ensued, way too long for him. Then he continued, without thinking :

"I only think about you, General. And how to make you proud of me..."

He kept his head down, stupidly embarrassed. He did not want to look at him anymore.

Washington frowned.

"Benjamin..."

His name, again.

He had stand up, and approached him. He was now so close that the young man was able to see him, although his eyes were still down.

"Benjamin, raise your head."

He obeyed, as if he couldn't refuse. His eyes met Washington's. They were severe, but with a touch of worry. However his face remained stoic, as so often.

"Forgive me, General," he said without really knowing why, while looking away.

Not for long, because Washington put his hand on his cheek to make him look at him. He felt himself blushing again. It was stupid.

"Look at me."

He obeyed again.Those eyes, they were intimidating, but also terribly attractive. Even hypnotizing. At least Benjamin felt hypnotized just by looking into them.

"Do you really believe that you are useless to me?"

"What?"

He released his cheek.

"That's how you feel, right? Useless. But I assure you you're not."

"Your Excellency, it's not that simple. In truth, I feel like you do not trust me."

This time, it was Washington's turn to remain silent. Benjamin spoke again.

"I know that since Arnold-"

"I trust you," he cut him. "It's your work that I trust less."

"My work?"

It hurt him more than he thought.

"You have already showed me the well-functioning of the Culper Ring, but also its instability and fragility. Surely, I'm counting on you ; however, I do not want to bet this war on you."

Benjamin looked away again, this time not of disappointment, but frustration. Was it really the impression he gave? To be someone arrogant, who made unstable projects? Well, that was the proof of his selfishness.

"General, it was not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about."

If that was the way Washington saw him, then he will show him how much he can be cheeky too.

"I am aware of the work and responsibilities the command of the army gives you, only I find that you are moving away from our first claims. You say you fight for our country, but in reality you are obsessed only by your personal ambitions and your desire for revenge concerning Arnold!"

Washington's blood only trickled. Evoking this topic was anything but a good idea. Suddenly, he grabbed his hair and pulled it back, which gave him a cry of surprise.

"Tallmadge, by what right do you address yourself so effrontly to your superior?!"

He blamed him on his insolence and not on the fact that he spoke of Arnold's betrayal. Because, that subject, he wanted to forget it at all costs.

Benjamin said nothing, and answered only with a look he tried the most provocative possible, as if all this had become a game. Which made things worst, since the general pulled his hair more backward.

Except this time, the cry had turned unexpectedly into a moan of pleasure. Washington let go immediately, freezing, speechless in front of this reaction.

"Tallmadge..."

Without thinking, and as if it had awakened some confidence in him, Benjamin took advantage of his shock to catch his lips. It felt like he was satisfying an intense thirst. At this point, he didn't even care how much Washington was going to blame him. He just wanted to do it.

Surprisingly, Washington did not repulse him, and after a moment of hesitation, even answered him. Benjamin's heart jumped, and raced faster by feeling the warm tongue of his superior crossing his lips and join his.

Did he, too, felt this attraction towards him? Had he managed to open a closed door? Or did he was making fun of him? Anyway, now that he managed to catch him, he was not going to let him go.

He clung to his uniform, desperately, hoping to feel the warmth of the General's body, who had surrounded his waist with his arm to press him against him. His now apparent erection was also pressed against Washington's groin, and his cheeks were red with shame at this feeling. For it was not only the touch of his superior who had aroused him this way, but the way he spook and looked at him as soon as he had entered his tent. As they pressed to each other, their lips and tongues still led a passionate dance that neither of them wanted to stop.

Washington's other hand caressed the major's neck, to press their lips the closest possible. Then his hand went up, and pulled his hair again. Benjamin found himself free from the fiery kiss he had begun, and he barely had the time to catch his breath that light moans crossed his pink lips again.

Washington had begun to kiss is neck, suck his sweet and warm skin, and his bittings resulted as marks that Benjamin will probably not be able to hide under his collar tomorrow.

He had started, without realizing it, to rub his body against his. He was stopped when Washington, who had yet held him firmly for a moment, pushed him away.

They looked at each other, confused, guilty. But also eager to have more. Their eyes were shinning with unstoppable lust. Neither of them dared ton explain anything, nor to try.

So they kissed again. It was softer, more tender than the first time. And shorter too.

"Your Excellency..." stammered Benjamin when they separated.

He took him in his arms awkwardly, snuggled himself between Washington's big shoulders and imposing chest. He seemed to be even warmer than him, and it felt so resourcful.

"Do not call me that. Not you."

"Wash-"

"Call me George."

"George..." he repeated as if it was the most precious word. "No, General, I can't call you that..."

"I insist."

Benjamin closed his eyes. He felt the general's arms around him, holding him more firmly. It was so nice... how many times did he dream to be like this with his general?

"My Benjamin..."

He put his hand on his hair, and caressed it. Benjamin didn't had this kind of affection in a long time. Not since Sarah, and again, it had been a very fleeting story. Except that this time, he wanted more, really, and he really wanted it to last much longer.

He raised his head, without let go from his embrace, to lay a quick kiss on Washington's closed lips. However he didn't answer. He was thinking, at least that's what he seemed to do.

"Gen- George?"

Washington looked down at the young man. He was looking at him with his big blue eyes, which shone in the faint light of the only tent's candle. Was that because of himself, this desire he saw in these beautiful, glittering pupils? And why did he loved so much to be looking at that way... he had always found Benjamin hansome, from their first meeting. But now he found him irresistible. His major, who ran the biggest spying ring, the most perfect, oh, how perfect the major was for him. 

All anger he previously felt towards him had dissipated. Even any anger he felt towards anyone. Those regrets he felt about his brother and about Arnold, all those things that were tormenting him, all seemed to have disappeared when he looked into Benjamin's deep blue eyes.

After all, why not? Why hold back again? Benjamin seemed more than willing, and at this hour, at this place in the camp, no one could hear them, and if a curious little fellow came to surprise them, then he could talk and Washington won't even mind. 

He would be ready to justify himself before a court martial for Benjamin, God, he would be ready to be hanged for Benjamin. To see his smile, his whole face expressing the pleasure he could give him. Why didn't he realize before how much he needed him, needed him that way? It was so obvious now that he realized it.

The hand he had put on his head went down on his cheek, which he caressed with his thumb. Immediately, Benjamin turned his head to take it in his wet, sweet mouth. With a little smile appearing at the corner of his lips, Washington admired him suck it with ardor.

"Good boy..." he heard himself say. 

The major's cheeks blushed immediately. he was a good boy for Washington. What he did pleased him, was useful to him. Washington was proud of him.

He tried to take also his middle finger and forefinger between his lips, but the general stopped him by moving his hand away.

"No, my boy. I see that you are way too eager. But it is not yet the time for that."

Instead, he suddenly took off Benjamin's uniform and unbuttoned his shirt. The boy said nothing, surprised at first, and let him do. Once his top clothes were removed and fell to the ground, he found himself shirtless in front of his new lover. He was embarrassed, but also thrilled about what was going to come next. Washington touched him with his fingertips, as if he was a precious work of art. Benjamin shuddered at the touch, and closed his eyes to better enjoy it. He felt the hand go down his chest, up to his stomach, and went up.

His hand, which had caressed his chest, was up on his neck and on his cheek. Washington almost murmured, troubled and his eyes gazing at him :

"You are beautiful, Benjamin..."

The young man smiled at him.

"You are beautiful too. In a way. And so charismatic... that's why all those men trust and follow you."

Washington laughs slightly. It had been a long time since he had been told that. 

He laid a kiss on his lips, soft and tender, in contradiction with all his previous sudden gestures.

Benjamin still wanted to hold on to him, but the general pushed him away again, this time to push him towards the bed. The Major understood this, and he he sat down on the bed. Then he took off his boots and his trousers, all under the interested eyes of his superior.

"George," he said with a smirk, "it's not fair that I'm the only one who's undressed, and that you have the right to keep all your clothes on," he pointed out, with a return of his usual self-confidence. "I want to see your body too, and to touch it."

How did Washington prefer him? When he totally submitted to him, or when he rebelled? The second suited him better. Besides, that's what he was, a rebel. Wasn't that how the redcoats named the whole Continental Army?

Without waiting any longer, he straightened up and grabbed Washington's uniform with his fist, to undress him as better as he could. But Washington didn't let him, and pushed him against against the mattress.

"So needy, Tallmadge..." he paused. "If you want me to take care of you, then you'll have to make me want to."

Benjamin raised an eyebrow, looking questioning.

"How?" He asked, confused.

"How would you make a woman want you?"

Benjamin lowered his head. The only time that had happened, he didn't linger on it.

"You had never...?" Washington started in front of his silence.

"Yes I have," he cut him before he could say anything else, "Only I was hurt, desperate and lost, and we didn't pay much attention to it because we already wanted each other. Unless you do not want me?"

Washington put his hands behind his back, and looked at him seriously, though his rosy cheeks and distracted gaze betrayed a certain desire.

"Of course, if, I want you, Benjamin. Only, I would like you to show me how much you, you want me."

"Aren't my sweet words and my kisses enough for you?"

"They are enough to show me you like me, and that you want me to like you in return. Like normal lovers... Now, I want much more than that." He grabbed his hair, which made him grit his teeth, and stared at him with a gleam of possessiveness in his eyes. "I want you to show me how much you need me. How much you would be nothing without me, just a vulgar soldier... if you are a major, if you are at my head of intelligence, it's thanks to me. Be grateful."

Benjamin wanted to add that if he had been appointed major, it was not thanks to him, but to his previous title of captain he had obtained after his studies, and that he had never been a simple soldier, but he restrained himself.

"Yes... General..." he stammered simply, his superior's momentum of authority making him choose his title instead of the familiarity of his name.

"Good."

Washington let go, and took the opportunity to better contemplate his body. Yes, it was a fact, Benjamin was undeniably handsome. And this body, which waited only for its touch, was only his now.

He pushed him a little, and made him lie down completely. Then he settled over him, without taking his eyes off him.

"George..." he heard him mutter.

"Come on, Benjamin... show me the state in which you could put yourself for me."

Without waiting, without even thinking about it, the young man bit his lip, and lowered his hand until he reached his own cock. Directly, he caressed it, and his hand grabbed it with envy. Movements, firstly low, went faster and faster, in union with his moans interspersed with shame and pleasure.

"Did you already give yourself that kind of pleasure when thinking about me, Benjamin?" Washington asked with a smirk.

"Y...Yes, your Excellency... many times..."

He bit his lip more. Can't he just be quiet? What will Washington think of him? 

"Tell me more about it..."

Benjamin looked away, hardly containing moanings to escape his mouth. He didn't even pay attention to Washington undressing himself and sitting in front of him.

"I do it often... I imagine you, you touch me, you take me like it is forbidden to do it... say sweet things to me... sometimes less sweet, more... more tendentious... and... ahaa... I am happy, and you are too, and you're proud of me..."

He continued, faster, as if he never had enough. He was boiling from within, so ashamed of his words but satisfied to finally be able to free them. He never had enough, because he wanted Washington to touch him in this forbidden place. This man, who looked at him with intense desire, and fascination, but also as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He found a charm in Washington that no one else had. A power that make everyone pay attention to him. A power that made him helpless. 

"Ha-aa... do... do you like what you see, your Excellency...?" Benjamin stammered.

"A lot," he simply said.

It was not long before the young man came, and the result was poured out on his hand and on the sheets. He immediately straightened up to drag his superior into a languorous and passionate kiss, as if he was rewarding himself. 

At the same time, he felt Washington's hand all over his body, exploring, his big hands burning on his skin. No matter how dirty and messy he was, he wanted to be even more so.

The general knocked him down on the bed, and was stuck to him in an instant, the incessant dance of their kiss becoming more fiery. They continued until they ran out of breath, and then looked into each other's eyes. Their foreheads resting on each other, their eyes immersed in each other's ones, the time that seemed to accelerate for a moment now seemed to slow down. None of them spoke, simply because there was no need for.

In a gesture of tenderness, Benjamin went to take Washington's hand in his. He lifted it to his lips to kiss it, and entwined it between his fingers.

Washington smiled sweetly at him. He suddenly felt a little ashamed for everything he just had done, he didn't even know why he had done so, but Benjamin looked so happy, and his heart refused to regret it.

Not when his boy looked at him with so much thankfulness...

"George... did I succeed to show you how much I wanted you?" Benjamin questioned with a shyness that did not correspond at all at his personality.

"Hm... yes."

In fact, oh yes he had succeed, and it was so damn good.

"So you're going to touch me?"

Washington sighed, and looked serious again.

"Tell me first why you came here. And I want the truth."

He hesitated a little, and finally said, while stroking his hand with his thumb :

"I partly told you. I needed you... I think. What I said when... earlier, that was the truth. I get worried just because I thought you didn't trust me anymore. Well you didn't seem to trust anyone after Arnold's betrayal... so I feared you would be losing your trust in me. It's stupid, yes, I know... it's selfish. My affection for you makes me selfish. I put my friends in danger, I'm ready to take part in an ambush, a battle or anything dangerous, all this to make you proud of me, no, all this to give you the opportunity to create a new country governed by freedom. I give my life to this country, as I give it to you."

Benjamin looked so sincere, so brave, it melt Washington's heart. He didn't know what to answer, and yet a thousand answers scrambled in his mind. But no word crossed his lips.

So he preferred to stick them one more time to Benjamin's ones. They were warm, sweet, delicious, and he could kiss them again and again without ever getting tired of them.

When he stepped back, the young man's cheeks were excessively red.

"I guess ... you trust me?" He deduced.

Washington smiled at him in affirmation. That smile was so rare, especially these times.

"And you, Benjamin, do you trust me?"

He blinked several times.

"Of course!"

"I wasn't talking about war and politics," he guessed, straightening up a little.

He put a hand on his chest, and Benjamin immediately understood what he wanted to talk about.

"I- yes! Yes, of course!"

"Good", he said, letting his hand go on his arm.

They were a little muscular, and firm, and he could see their light tanned color through the dim light of the candle. Above all, his skin was soft, and so warm, so pleasant to touch.

He came back to caress his chest, leaned a little on it, and was amused by the sudden, almost sharp cry Benjamin let out when he pinched one of his nipples.

He wanted to hear him again. He turned it between his fingers, his smile widening at the sight of the boy's face deformed by the sensations he received, and he licks his own lips when hearing the small stifled groans that resulted. Then he did the same with the other, pulling it, and watched Benjamin arched a little more each time he did the gesture. Without stopping, he plunged his face into his neck to drop kisses, simples and softs ones.

As he busied himself with it, he felt the young man's arms embrace him, at first shyly - as if was dreading a reprimand - and then firmly. Washington bit his soft neck, and in return, in a jump of surprise, Benjamin scratched his back. Washington immediately stood up and fixed him with angry eyes. 

"Did you just dare to hurt your superior? While I was being nice to you, and gave you the pleasure you wanted?!"

"S-Sorry!" He whispered, not wanted for all of this to stop.

"But since you were a good boy, and you brought me good informations, I'm going to be gentle."

With gentleness, he stroked his cheek with his finger, and passed it on his lips. Without even asking, Benjamin took it in his mouth while looking at him with his big blue eyes.

"Such a good boy... clumsy but finally so obedient," Washington praised, and smiled by putting a second finger in his mouth that the young man did not wait to suck fervently.

Washington found him so adorable. He kissed his forehead, his cheek, and took the opportunity to nibble his ear. This simple sensation caused Benjamin to react, and he - intentionally or not, even himself didn't know - bit his fingers back. Fortunately, very slightly it seemed, because the general did not seem to feel it. He removed them soon after, to replace them with his tongue. Benjamin closed his eyes at this rough kiss, letting Washington devoured him that way, as if he was offering himself to him.

He was already so hot, yet his body was warming up even more. Each one of Washington's touches burned against his skin. While answering his kiss the best he could, he enclosed him with his legs and one arm, so that he could stick his body more to his, and let his hand tight his hair. Never he had imagined finding himself in this position one day, and receiving such treatments... but he was thinking too much, everyday ; at this moment he didn't want to think. He wanted to feel.

Carried away in their feverish kiss, he could barely feel Washington's hand running on his whole body. He shuddered when he touched his groin, but to his despair, he just brushed against it. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to be disappointed, because the General's next gesture made him jump again as he pulled away from him to let out a hiccup of surprise.

"G-George!"

"Hm... yes?" He teased.

His finger. He had put his finger... just thinking about it, his cheeks reddened even more, if it was possible.

First, the sensation was very strange. It did not hurt, but it was kind of unpleasant, and it made him wince. Then he got used to it, after a few seconds. He closed his eyes for a little moment, and slet out a unexpected low groan as he felt his finger move inside him. It was... pleasant... he wondered if Washington also found it pleasant. It was only a finger... but did he like to see him that way? Did he like to offer him that simple sensation that no one had ever offered him before?

He took a breath between his low moans, and focused on Washington's face. His eyes, looking straight at him, though being full of desire, had something reassuring. The general put his other hand on Benjamin's cheek, and kissed him briefly on the other.

"You're such a good boy, Benjamin," he praised him, "Look at you, being so obedient, so adorable, just for me. Appreciating everything I'm doing to you..."

By saying these words he added a second finger, and Benjamin clenched his teeth, shamely aroused by these words. Yes, he was finally making Washington proud... 

Washington sent him another look, this time more concerned, more serious though without letting go his smile. Benjamin understood it as an ask for an authorization to continue. He nodded, not sure if it was to say that everything was fine or that he could continue, or both. In any case, he knew all of this was giving him much more pleasure he never thought he could have. 

Now that his superior was exploring a new side of him, going deeper into him, Benjamin was letting out intermittent groans, which turned into real sounds of pleasure as he let himself be heard shamelessly. It was when he murmured his name several times in a row that Washington's heart melt again. His boy was calling for him to give him more... He kissed his cheek again, made scissor movements with his fingers, and could not help it, went to grasp the boy's cock he did not hesitate to titillate. He wanted to hear more, much more, God, he wanted to hear Benjamin moan his name much louder, and beg him to continue. 

How could this boy be so adorable, so beautiful and so exciting at the same time?

"Do you enjoy?" He asked without ceasing his movements, which he even accelerated.

"Y- Yes! I like... I like it!" He repeated, biting his fist so as not to be heard.

He was divided between shame and the strange satisfaction of showing himself to Washington that way.

When he felt Washington withdraw his fingers, he felt empty, and showed his frustration with a whimper.

He straightened up a little, and saw him get up, and panicked for half a second, thinking that the general was going to leave him in that state - and he would dare to. He let out a discreet sigh of relief as he saw him open a drawer, took out a small bottle, and come back to him.

"Do you really want it?" Washington questioned as he sat next to him on the bed.

Benjamin remarked only then that he was fully naked, and that he was beautiful. Then he went to his body, to the bottle of oil, to his face, really understanding the meaning of his question.

"Yes... Yes, I want it," and then he said lower, "Please, I supply you..."

He did not even watch Washington getting ready. He closed his eyes, apprehending, breathing, and felt the general drop a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Tell me if you feel too much pain, or if you want to stop everything."

He looked so sincere, and so serious about it - and why did he had that damn bottle of oil so close to his bed? - that Benjamin wondered if that was the first time Washington was doing something like this.

He looked at him in the eyes, and nodded quickly, taking a deep breath. He would never want to stop everything. Even if it hurts, it will just be a bad time to pass. He enlaced their hands, and that only gesture immediately reassured him a lot.

When Washington entered into him, yet gently, Benjamin clenched his teeth with all his might. He felt himself broken in two, but began to feel the pain atenuate after several breaths. He did not wanted to let out to any importunate screams, and yet a tear flowed downs his cheek. When Washington saw it, he wiped it with his thumb, and kissed his face on many places, then pressed his lips to his with tenderness.

He waited one minute, two, maybe even three, which seemed way too long. And he began to move, which snatched the most indecent groan from Benjamin. Washington smirked, accelerating a little, without being abrupt. Benjamin was so beautiful, with his red cheeks and bright eyes. He wiped away with his thumb again the tears that were appearing at their corner.

Instinctivly, Benjamin had begun to move his hips in harmony with his general's body. The pleasure he felt was indescriptible. He had the impression of reaching a point of pleasure that grew again at each kidney stroke. The more he received, the more he let go his voice, and the more he tightened his hand in Washington's. With that, Benjamin let his head fell back, in confused moans.

"You are beautiful, Benjamin, so beautiful, look at you... I'm so proud of you, for this, and for everything else...!"

Washington too groaned, more quietly, the young man heard him, but his soft sounds were kept as much low as possible. A difficult thing to do, as their dance quickened, and as both reached their orgasms.

As soon as Benjamin moaned too loud, Washington - who had to restreint himself too - put his hand on his mouth, and this gesture meant to silence him just aroused him even more.

The strokes became more violent, more hasty, and when Washington finally came into him, Benjamin cried out so loud that Washington had to put his fingers in his mouth. He bit them hardly, only intensifying his superior's sensations.

He was so hot, and it was so good, that Benjamin almost thought he was floating away in some sort of paradise. Washington stayed a little time in him, and when he pulled off, he lay down on his chest, breathless. Benjamin enmbraced him, and squeezed him as hard as he could against him, in spite of the little strength left to him. He was sweating, his belly was covered with seed, he was in a totally terrible posture, but he didn't care. Washington had been, and still was, closer to him than ever before, and his mind was still fogged by the summation of ecstasy he just reached. He kissed the general's forehead and cheeks ; it was his turn to cover his face with kisses. He stopped, to close his eyes for a moment, and catch his breath properly. His hand went to play with his messy hair.

"Are you okay, Benjamin...?"

"Better... better than I ever was... George, he gasped. Thank you, thank you..." He repeated, clinging to him.

"It's you I have to thank. You have been a so good boy. A wonderful piece of art."

Benjamin laugh, trough he was exhausted.

"When you were kissing me, and taking me? You must be kidding. I may had look like an awful mess."

"Well, more like a beautiful mess."

They pressed briefly their lips together, because it was worth a thousand words.

Then they pressed their bodies together, cuddled gently, their hands still enlaced. Both of them felt so good, and they just hoped they could feel this peaceful sentiment again. After some silly discussion, they fell asleep, and starting this night they always trusted each other, maybe as much as they loved each other.


End file.
